


[podfic] i can't take my eyes off you

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flufftoberfest, In the backseat of the car, M/M, Making Up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: david and patrick finally go to the drive-in for the julia stiles-a-thon after they get back together.[podfic of i can't take my eyes off you]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[podfic] i can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can't take my eyes off you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441306) by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali). 



> Thank you to sonlali for the general permission for podfic, and specific permission and enthusiasm to let me me pod this particularly warm and fuzzzy cuddle fic.
> 
>  **HUGE** THANK YOUS to sunlightsymphony (for also beta listening) and Amanita_Fierce for the cheerleading, help, and support, and basically for making this podfic happen. 
> 
> This is my first solo podfic, I hope you enjoy!

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Text:** [ i can't take my eyes off you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441306)

 **Author:** [ sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali)

 **Reader & Cover Artist:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

 **Length:** 7:29

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/icanttakemyeyesoffyou-rq/CTMEOY_RQ_3.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Intro Music: Heath Ledger's version of [Can't Take My Eyes Off You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2PE-Zmz9tY&ab_channel=Anixi27) from 10 Things I Hate About You, which of course is the movie that Patrick quotes in the fic!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
